San Valentín: El inicio de un día complicado
by Nortia
Summary: Harriet Potter tiene una cita con Cho Chang. El día de San Valentín. Promete ser un día que nunca olvidará. Pero Harriet no es consciente de hasta que punto eso es cierto. Respuesta al reto "Gender Bender" del foro Weird Sisters.


_Para mi hermana. Te quiero gremlin._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Respuesta al reto Gender Bender del foro Weird Sisters. **[2º Puesto]**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Harriet se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado como una roca. Se desperezó mientras se frotaba con fuerza la cicatriz, que de nuevo le había provocado problemas de insomnio.

Unos instantes después, recordó. San Valentín. Ella y Cho Chang, buscador de Ravenclaw, iban a ir aquel día a Hogsmeade. Se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa. Estaba deseando ir al pueblo. No sabía por que, pero presentía que aquel día nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Se preguntó a donde la llevaría Cho, y comenzó a imaginar los escenarios más probables. Quizá la llevaría a las Tres Escobas, o le compraría una bolsa entera de sus chocolates favoritos, o irían hasta Rumania sólo para que pudiera emprender un romántico paseo en dragón o…

— ¡Hey Harriet, ya amaneció!— y ahí estaba Ronnie, interrumpiendo su fantasía. Durante unos segundos valoró la posibilidad de ignorarla, pero igualmente iba a tener que levantarse temprano por la cita, así que tras un gruñido ronco se incorporó.

— Vamos Harriet, ¡levanta!— Vale, era su mejor amiga, pero a veces Ronnie era una pesada.

— ¡Rhonda* Weasley, cállate!— Diana se había levantado debido a los gritos de Ronnie; estaba de visible mal humor, y teniendo en cuenta lo que le gustaba dormir, era comprensible.

Harriet comenzó a buscar sus gafas, en un intento por ignorar la pelea al otro lado de la habitación.

— No. Me. Llames. Rhonda.

Oh, mierda. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Todo el mundo sabía que Ronnie era solo Ronnie, tal vez Weasley, pero nunca Rhonda. Nunca.

— Pues cállate y deja dormir— Por la cara que puso Ronnie, ella no quería dejar eso allí, pero Harriet la tironeó del brazo. — Ronnie, vamos. Tenemos que bajar a desayunar.

Por unos segundos pareció que Ronnie no le haría caso, pero finalmente la siguió. Harriet sospechaba que era debido a la expectativa del desayuno y no tanto a sus dotes de persuasión.

Usualmente Harriet se ponía cualquier cosa que tuviera en su baúl – menos la ropa de su prima Duela, que le quedaba enorme-, pero hoy quería verse bien. Se dejó el flequillo a un lado recogido en una pinza, de forma que le cubriera la cicatriz — aunque fuera parcialmente—, tal y como le gustaba, y se puso un polo verde claro. También se puso una falda de un verde más oscuro y sandalias planas. Linda, pero casual, opinó Ronnie. Harriet se colgó un bolso enorme con tantas cosas dentro que Ronnie acabó calificando de inutilidad total y Ronnie y ella bajaron a desayunar.

Cuando llegaron abajo, las lechuzas ya estaban dejando su correo a los comensales. Cuando ellos se sentaron, Hermes ya estaba cogiendo el correo de una desconocida lechuza parda.

— ¡Ya era hora! Si no hubiera llegado hoy…— comentó; justo después abrió el sobre y sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Leyó el mensaje rápidamente, y un extraño triste placer se dejó ver en su cara. Harriet se preguntó que pasaría—. Umm, Harriet— dijo, alzando al fin la vista— esto es muy importante. ¿Crees que podrías reunirte conmigo en Las Tres Escobas hacia mediodía?

— Pues… no lo sé— vaciló Harriet, era Cho de un lado y su mejor amigo del otro — A lo mejor Cho espera que pase todo el día con él. Nunca hemos hablado de lo que íbamos a hacer.

— Bueno, si es necesario ves con él— concedió Hermes con gravedad. En serio, ¿qué le pasaba? — Pero, ¿irás?

— Pues… De acuerdo, pero ¿qué es tan importante?

— Ahora no tengo tiempo para contártelo. Tengo que contestar cuanto antes esta carta.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, Hermes salió corriendo del Gran Comedor, mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Aquello era muy raro. Harriet desplazó a Hermes de su mente y se giró para mirar a Ronnie.

— ¿Vienes? — le preguntó a Ronnie, pero está negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo ir a Hogsmeade, Ángelo quiere entrenar todo el día. Dará igual; somos el peor equipo de todo Hogwarts. Sloper y Kirke son peores que yo, y eso ya es decir demasiado. Ojala pudiera renunciar.

Harriet estuvo a punto de replicar, pero prefirió no comenzar una discusión cuando hacia poco habían tenido otra en su cuarto. Le costaba mucho ser comprensiva con Ronnie, por que ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por participar en el siguiente partido. Ronnie tenía el tacto de un elefante, pero para Harriet eso no era una excusa. Ronnie debió notarlo, por que no sacó de nuevo el tema. Al despedirse, la tensión era palpable.

Ronnie fue directa al campo de quidditch, y Harriet intentó— sin éxito, por supuesto— aplastarse el pelo mirando su reflejo en una cucharilla. Se dirigió al vestíbulo nerviosa, y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de que iban a hablar.

Cho la esperaba apoyado en las puertas de roble del castillo. Estaba muy guapo, con el pelo estratégicamente desordenado y esa sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes. Cuando se dirigió hacia él, Harriet sintió como si tuviera los zapatos llenos de hormigón. En aquel momento tampoco supo si debía darle un beso, un abrazo, la mano, o si sus manos debían quedarse estúpidamente colgando de sus costados.

— ¡Hola! — lo saludó Cho con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Aún así, sus manos temblaban levemente.

— ¡Hola! — Harriet realmente no sabía que más decir— Bueno… Pues… ¿Vamos?

— Sí, claro.

Se pusieron a la cola para salir del castillo, aún sin decirse nada. Se miraban de reojo, y en alguna ocasión se dedicaron sonrisas, pero aún ninguno sacaba tema de conversación. Harriet se preguntó si eso iba a seguir así, por que de esa forma aquel día iba a ser muy violento. Cuando salieron Harriet sintió un gran alivio: prefería andar por el campo a estar quieta sin saber bien que cara debía poner.

A lo lejos vio a Gian y Ronnie practicando alrededor de las tribunas, y sintió una rabia inmensa al no poder estar allí arriba.

— Lo echas mucho de menos, ¿verdad?

Harriet giró la cabeza y vio como Cho la estaba mirando. Bueno, por lo menos ya tenían tema de conversación.

— Sí— contestó Harriet en un suspiro.

— ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos enfrentamos en tercero? — Le preguntó Cho.

— Sí— Harriet sonrió—. Todo el rato estabas en medio— le acusó en broma.

— Fue lo que Davies me ordenó. En realidad, creo que dijo algo como: "Tírala de una maldita vez de la escoba". Fue entonces cuando comenzó a pelearse con Wood. Me han dicho que la ha fichado el Pride of Portree, ¿es cierto?

— No, a Olivia la ficharon el Puddlemere United; la vi el año pasado en la Copa del Mundo.

— Ah, yo también te vi allí. Coincidimos en el campamento. Fue genial, ¿verdad?

Siguieron hablando de quidditch todo el camino. En realidad, Harriet se lo estaba pasando bien. Hablar con Cho era fácil— muy fácil, en realidad— y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse cómoda y segura de sí misma. Además, Cho la había mirado varias veces como no la había mirado nadie— ni Ronnie, ni Hermes, ni siquiera Gian, del que sospechaba había estado colado por ella—. La miraba… Bueno, como se supone que _un chico_ mira a _una chica_. Le gustaba. Le hacía sentir bien.

Comenzaba a sentirse alegre y segura de sí misma, como hacía mucho que no se sentía, cuando un grupo de Slytherins, con Paolo Parkinson a la cabeza, pasó por su lado.

— ¡Potter y Chang! — gritó Paolo entre un coro de carcajadas maliciosas— Qué mal gusto tienes, Chang. ¡Al menos Diggory era guapa!

Los slytherins aceleraron el paso, chillando y hablando mordazmente al tiempo que miraban descaradamente a Harriet y Cho, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio. Harriet no sabía que añadir sobre quidditch y Cho se notaba ruborizado. Harriet frunció el ceño. No hubiera imaginado de Cho que se dejara pisotear de esa manera.

Aunque tampoco hubiera imaginado que llegaría a estar tan incómoda, y ahí estaba, sin saber de que hablar con Cho Chang, cuando hasta hace solo unos segundos lo estaban pasando tan bien.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Harriet esperó la respuesta. Se imaginaba Zonko, dónde podrían reír sin parar y relajarse un poco. O Honeydukes, donde podrían comprar chucherías que les pondrían la cara de los colores más insólitos o encontrar grageas de todos los sabores, para después apostar de qué sabor sería la siguiente. O tal vez Las Tres Escobas, donde el desenfadado aire del bar podría romper el hielo y así conocerse mejor.

Desde luego, había barajado muchas posibilidades. Estaba preparada para que le dijera cualquier cosa, hasta un paseo por las afueras o ir a ver escaparates. Pero desde luego no estaba preparada para aquella posibilidad.

— Vamos al salón de té de Monsieur Pudipié.

En aquel momento Cho sonrió como si acabara de hacer el mayor descubrimiento del mundo. Probablemente creía que estaba encantada de ir a aquel lugar. No había ido, desde luego, pero había oído suficientes historias del lugar como para estar traumatizada por un par de años.

Sin embargo, tampoco es que ella tuviese un plan romántico ni fantástico para declinar la oferta, así que aceptó— después de todo, no podía ser _tan_ malo, ¿verdad?

Se encaminaron hacia allí. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se quedó lívida. Cada rincón de la tienda estaba decorado con flacos y lazos de todos los rosas imaginables y por imaginar, con la excepción de algunos rojos y blancos. Harriet tuvo una especie de déjà vu con el despacho del profesor Umbridge.

— ¿A que es mono? — ¿Mono? ¿¡Mono!

Miró fijamente a Cho. Parecía encantado con el lugar. Se preguntó si todo aquel circo — el haberla invitado sin ningún plan, el haberla traído allí, el arreglarse siempre tanto y el ser siempre tan… Peculiar— no tendría ningún significado oculto.

Dios, esperaba que no. Sería una verdadera faena enterarse en San Valentín de que su cita batea para el otro equipo.

— Hmm… Sí, claro…— Por favor, no. Que no estuviera en la otra acera. O que no se lo dijera hoy, al menos.

— ¡Y lo han adornado para el día de San Valentín! — dijo Cho, señalando los cupidos dorados suspendidos sobre las mesas, que lanzaban confeti— rosa, como no— sobre los ocupantes.

— Ajá.

Se sentaron en la única mesa libre, junto a la ventana. Regina Davies, capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw, estaba sentada a su lado con un chico muy guapo. Estaban cogidos de la mano. Aquello le hizo preguntarse a Harriet si Cho pensaba cogerle la mano en algún momento de la cita, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que le sudaban las manos. Se intentó limpiar disimuladamente las manos, pero solo pudo hacerlo en la falda. Al demonio. Después de todo estaban sentados.

También se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de parejas. Parejas acarameladas en su mayoría, _muy_ acarameladas. Todas cogidas de la mano. Comenzó a impacientarse, pues Cho no hacía _nada_. Nada de nada, quería decir.

— ¿Qué os traigo, queridos? — preguntó Monsieur Pudipié. Era un hombre muy robusto, peinado con medio bote de gomina para sujetar todo el pelo atrás. Además, su ropa era acorde a su establecimiento, por decirlo suavemente.

— Dos cafés, por favor.

Harriet frunció el ceño. Podría haberle preguntado si quería algo diferente.

Los dos cafés tardaron un buen rato en llegar. Mientras llegaban, Regina y su _tío bueno_, como Harriet le había bautizado al no recordar su nombre, habían comenzado a besarse por encima del azucarero. Harriet se sentía incómoda, por que tal vez Cho esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo. También estaba un tanto enfadada, por que Cho no había hecho amago de comenzar una conversación, ni de darle la mano, ni de nada. ¿Acaso no la había mirado antes como se mira a una chica? ¿O solamente se lo había imaginado?

Estaba indignada. Notaba como estaba ruborizada, y en un intento de que Cho no lo notara miró por la ventana. Sin embargo después de un par de segundos aquello ya no coló, por que estaba completamente empañada y no se veía nada. Miró hacia el techo, decidida a que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio. Quería que le demostrara que le gustaba, aunque fuera un poco. O como mínimo quería estar segura de en que campo jugaba. La recompensa de esta acción fue un puñado de confeti directamente dirigido a su cara.

Estuvieron un par de minutos en un tenso silencio. Poco a poco la resolución de Harriet iba cayendo, deseando únicamente salir ya de aquel silencio. Por que comenzaba a tener la sensación de estar ahogándose en aquel silencio.

Cuando Harriet estaba a punto de decir algo estúpido para romper el silencio, Cho nombró a Umbridge. Harriet siguió el tema con alivio, y pasaron un rato agradable insultando al profesor, sus métodos educativos, esos asquerosos gatos de su oficina e incluso inventaron una graciosa aventura en la cual aparecían Umbridge vestido de gigoló y Cornelia Fudge en el despacho de la ministra. Sin embargo el tema no dio mucho más de sí, puesto que aquello ya lo habían discutido mucho en las reuniones del ED. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Harriet escuchaba a Regina y al _tío bueno_ como si estuvieran al lado de un amplificador. Buscó algo más que decir.

— Oye… esto… ¿quieres ir conmigo a Las Tres Escobas a la hora de comer? He quedado allí con Hermes Granger.

Cho arqueó las cejas, para después mirarle fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Has quedado con Hermes Granger? ¿Hoy?

— Sí. Bueno, en realidad me ha pedido que me reúna con él allí y le he dicho que iría. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Hermes ha dicho que no le importaba.

— Muy amable de su parte, ¿no?

Si era sincera, aquella declaración había sonado más falsa que una moneda de tres sickles. Cho no parecía encontrar amable el gesto de Hermes. Al contrario: había sido frío en su declaración, y adoptó la misma expresión que Snape cuando se aproxima al caldero de Nerea.

Pasaron un rato en un silencio que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Harriet estaba simulando que nada ocurría concentrándose en su café, pero había pasado ya tanto rato que en breves tendría que pedir otra taza.

Al lado de estos, Regina y tío bueno parecían pasárselo mejor que ellos. Mucho mejor.

Harriet dejó caer disimuladamente su mano al lado de la taza de café. A la vista de Cho, no de forma descarada, pero sí de forma que Cho entendiera el gesto.

No se dio por aludido. Lo cual daba lugar a tres opciones:

A) Seguía molesto por su comentario anterior. Aunque Harriet no podía entender por que. Solo la había invitado a Las tres escobas. Ella, él y Hermes. El día de San Valentín. Con el sitio lleno de gente y ruido. Tal vez ese era el motivo de su molestia.

B) Cho y ella no conectaban. Y no se refería al típico "no es por ti, es por mí" que sabes que es mentira. No, se refería al típico "no es por ti, es por mí" que es real. A ese en el que de verdad, de verdad no podría tener nunca nada que ver con Cho. Por que, sintiéndolo mucho, no pensaba practicarse la operación transexual por un tío.

C) Existía la posibilidad de que no llegara para eso. Era poco probable, pues había estado con Celia todo el año pasado, pero podía ser un poco torpe para aquellas cosas. Desde luego lo parecía. En el transcurso de la cita, se había convencido de que había sido Celia la que llevaba los pantalones en la relación de estos.

Estaba ella replanteándose esa posibilidad cuando Cho se puso rígido. Miraba con fijeza a Regina, con una expresión de ligero interés.

Cosa que no gustó a Harriet. Nada. Ni un poquito.

— ¿Sabes qué? — Dijo en voz baja—. Regina me pidió salir. Hace unas semanas. Pero le dije que no.

A Harriet aquello le desconcertó y molestó a partes iguales. Estaban en medio de una cita, ¿Qué le importaba a ella que esa pelandrusca le hubiera pedido salir? Como si le importara. O como si viniera a cuento. Es más, aquello no pintaba nada allí.

Por otra parte, no entendía por que Cho le estaba contando aquello. Si de verdad quería estar con Regina para besarse acaloradamente en la otra mesa, ¿por qué le había pedido ir con ella?

Harriet creyó que lo más conveniente sería callar; mientras tanto el querubín volvió a lanzar más confeti, que cayó en el café frío de Harriet. Sin embargo, Cho no iba a darse por vencido en aquella extraña guerra.

— El año pasado estuve con Celia aquí— comentó Cho.

Vale, aquello era demasiado. Cho no podía querer hablar de aquello allí, rodeados de aquella ridícula decoración rosa vomitiva y de parejas acarameladas a más no poder. Simplemente no era posible, no, no lo era.

Sin embargo, volvió a hablar, y esta vez su voz sonó mucho más alta.

— Hace siglos que quería preguntártelo… ¿Me… me mencionó Celia antes de morir?

— No— dijo Harriet con firmeza. Se sentía contrariada: por una parte quería estamparle el café en la cara por sacar un tema de conversación tan incómodo en aquella situación incómoda de por sí. Por otra parte, no quería hacerle daño a Cho al decirle que no, que Celia no había hablado de ella al morir. Por otra sentía una imperiosa necesidad de salir, de cualquier forma, de aquella conversación. Por que carecía del tacto de Hermes y seguro que la cagaba— No tuvo mucho tiempo para decir nada, en realidad. Esto… ¿tú ves mucho quidditch? Eras seguidor de los Tornados, ¿verdad?

Harriet habló con voz falsamente jovial, en un intento de destensar el ambiente. Aunque enseguida comprobó que lo único que había hecho era meterle leña al fuego. A Cho se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y Harriet no supo que más hacer. Por que aquella era la última situación que había esperado de aquel día: Cho llorando por su culpa y ella allí, desesperada de encontrar alguna manera de hacerle callar y no llamar la atención.

— Mira— dijo, desesperada, acercando la cabeza a la de ella para que nadie más pudiera escuchar—, no hablemos de Celia ahora… Hablemos de otra cosa…

Ella pensaba que aquellas palabras eran lo suficientemente sutiles, pero Cho no parecía pensar lo mismo.

— ¡Pensé…— balbuceó Cho, mojándose la camisa con las lágrimas. Dios, no recordaba haber pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida— pensé que tú... lo entenderías! ¡Necesito hablar de ello! ¡Y seguro que tú también necesitas hablar! Tú viste co-cómo pasó, ¿no?

Aquello parecía una de esas terribles pesadillas en las que todo sucede al revés; hasta Regina Davies se despegó de su cita para mirar a Cho, que tenía aspecto lloroso.

— Bueno, ya he hablado de ello con Ronnie y Hermes — susurró Harriet—, pero…

— ¡Ah, con Hermes Granger sí puedes hablar! — exclamó él con voz estridente mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Más parejas se habían girado para ver el espectáculo— ¡Pero conmigo no! ¡Desde luego qu-que no! ¡Solo sabes decir "Hermes esto" y "Hermes aquello"! ¡Qui-quizá deberíamos pagar y para que tú puedas ir a reunirte con Hermes! ¿¡No!

Harriet le miró absolutamente perpleja. De verdad, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. ¿Y en qué momento entró Hermes en la discusión?

Cho se limpió las lágrimas con una servilleta de flecos rosas. Definitivamente, era gay.

— ¡Vete si quieres! — Exclamó éste, que ahora lloraba con la servilleta en la cara— No sé por que aceptaste mi invitación si después ibas a ver a Hermes. Seguro que has quedado con montones de chicos después de Hermes, ¿no? ¡Arpía!

— ¡Pero que dices! — explotó Harriet, completamente indignada. ¡La había llamado zorra! ¡A ella! ¡Delante de un bar lleno de gente!

Ya imaginaba la portada del profeta: "Potter vuelve a la carga: De héroe a ramera"

Cho se puso de pie de un salto. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio y les observaban fijamente. Algunas de las chicas estaban exultantes sabiendo que tenían entre manos en próximo gran cotilleo de Hogwarts.

— Adiós, Harriet— se despidió Cho con dramatismo, e hipando ligeramente corrió hasta la puerta, la abrió de un tirón y salió a la calle bajo la intensa lluvia.

— ¡Cho! — le llamó ella, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado produciendo un melodramático tintineo.

El salón de té estaba en el más completo silencio. Todo el mundo miraba a Harriet: algunos con sorpresa, probablemente pensando: "Vaya con la mosquita muerta de Potter". Otros— la mayoría chicas— la miraban como deseando que se pudriera en el infierno por hacer llorar al popular buscador de Ravenclaw.

Harriet decidió hacer lo más sensato: Dejó un galeón sobre la mesa, se quitó el confeti rosa del pelo y salió a la calle a buscar a Cho.

Afuera llovía a cántaros y hacía tanto frío que el vaho de su aliento le empañaba las gafas. No podía comprender lo que había pasado ahí dentro: Hacía tan solo media hora estaban hablando y riendo tranquilamente mientras hablaban de quidditch.

Y ese numerito de las lágrimas había sido demencial. ¿A qué había venido todo aquello? Vale que lo de Celia le hubiera afectado, pero aquello era demasiado. Todo aquel día podía resumirse sin problemas en una expresión:

¡Hombres!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º** Aclaraciones sobre expresiones/palabras/hechos del texto:

_* Rhonda, nombre inglés que significa "ruidosa" o "molesta". Es una dulce ironía, ¿no creen?_

**2º** Este reto ha sido beteado por **Kakerlak13**, ¡así que quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco muchísimo! Hay cosas, como el nombre masculino de Hermione, que salieron de su cabecita. Y también agradezco esa puntualidad inglesa a la hora de enviarme los escritos.

**3º** Los reviews ponen feliz al escritor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
